Gintama Final Chapter:Be Forever Yoruzuya The Unknown Story
by junellaloves
Summary: There are lots of questions behind the second movie like how Otae got the plague and how they coped with it. A GinTae centric story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Last Days

5 years ago...

He decided to end this. He decided to end the fiasco. If he does not make the first move, more and more people will be affected to this curse: The White Plague, an unknown curse that spreads in Edo. This was actually a disease that was so deadly that you can die in just 2 months or worst, 3 days. It's incurable. The signs that you're affected with it are: sudden weakness, paler complexion, blurry vision and most noticeable of all: White Hair.

Everyday, the white permed hair Yukata-wearing samurai is always thinking about this. He thought that...it's got something to do with him. He's thinking too much so he decided to drop it off. Before people died from the plague, he made his own research. The virus was in fact from Enmi. Gin thought he's not the only one "suspect" of becoming the "source" of the virus. There's still Zura, Takasugi, Sakamoto and other samurais who survived to consider. But why he's so concern about it? Maybe because his loved ones would be the next victim. Nah...He won't allow it. He didn't know but his mind kept telling him to go and find it.

"That's a tough job." Zenzou teased him. Gin went to Zenzou and asked him to help in this case. "You're the Yorozuya, right? I should be the one to ask for help." But Gin begged, too much surprise for Zenzou, knowing that Gin is not the type who keeps the burden for himself."Why are you doing this anyway? It's not because you have a white hair, it doesn't mean you're the source?!"

"I don't know...I just felt like I have to do something!" Gin explained.

"I sensed that it would be a quite journey...Are you sure about this?" It was a sudden action from Gin. Zenzou was just reminding him that he should think twice for his decision but he was quite sure about it. It will be definitely a journey.

Before he went to his desired destination, Gin noticed his employees arguing over a couple of dried sweets in his apartment. Gin sighed and advised Kagura, "Kagura, you're 14. You should act more girly and be conscious about your figure. And you're not Chinese! Remove -aru at the end of your sentences!"

"But I look cuter if I wear like this but I want to have a dress with a design like yours Gin-chan! And I sound cute every time I use –aru, aru!"

Gin then turned to Megane," You're always 8th place. You know why? You don't look tough! Actually be thankful to your glasses..."

"Why my glasses are more important than me?! And stop with the popularity poll! It pisses me off! "Shinpachi breaks down again.

"I swear...you look more awesome if you change your style..." Feeling the unusual advice, Shinpachi shrugged, "Fine...but I want to have wooden sword like that!" he pointed Gin's bokuto. Gin smiled and told Megane where he got it. '_Why am I doing? It's not I'm dying or anything...'_

A Week Later

"What?! What are you talking about?!" The old man intelescope-glasses said as he fixed another robot. It's unusual for him to hear some strange favour from the man: Sakata Gintoki.

"I said build a time machine...Just in case I cannot be able to return."

"What's wrong Gintoki?"

"Just put the time machine in an era where I can come back for the future..." Gin purposely didn't answer the old man's question. He decided not to say what his plan. He doesn't want anyone to worry about him. He knew he will end up making them unhappy and angry at him but it's for their own good anyway.

"You're still stubborn. Does anyone knows about this?" Gengai asked but Gin didn't respond, "Well, you know I missed my wife and my son very much. I see my son in you Gintoki..." Gin was surprised to this sudden heart to heart talk."And I don't want you to do the same mistake that I did..." Gengai started to reminisce, "I remember when I joined the robotics army during the anti-foreigner faction war. I did not able to say goodbye to my wife and then my year old son. The last thing I knew when I came back, it's just my son who was waiting for me...A group of amantos attacked our village and they killed my wife..."

"So? Why are you telling me this?"

"Don't be sarcastic Gintoki...It's not nice if you leave just like that...You should tell someone—"

"I'm letting it to you right now—"

"No...You're just telling me this because you have to and not willing to...I don't want you to make the same mistake that I did Gintoki...Just tell goodbye to someone you love...I'm sure you will never regret it..."

_'Tell goodbye to someone you love...'_ These words kept replaying in his mind, "If I really love someone, I want to make her happy, not to worry about me..."He said to himself as he walks aimlessly, "Damn! That old guy is giving me a headache!" He leaned towards a wall but he felt wierd when he stepped back and saw the sign of the gate: Kodoukan Dojo., "This is wrong..."He was about to retrace his steps when a familiar voice was heard, "Ara...Ginsan, what are you doing here? Shinpachi already told you he will come back after two days from Otsu's concert tour. Are you drunk that's why you don't remember? ?How many times do I have to tell you...I don't want Kagura to end up like a drunkard like you!"

'_Don't nag me dammit!' _That what he would say to her, followed by a lethal punch but he didn't able to do so. His eyes were fixed on hers.

Otae began to blush, "Umm...Gin-san, are you hungry? Is that why you're staring at me?"

Gin became awakened, "Huh? No! Why would I stare at you? There's nothing to look at and I'm not hungry!"

Otae was shocked to hear his answer. Gin was known to be a freeloader and say insults upon insults and he usually fainted right now from her punches but she just stay stood still, "Okay, but what are you doing infront of my dojo?"

A million excuses bombarded his head until he hit one ,"I'm getting bored at the house. Kagura went to visit his papa and she tagged Sadaharu along..." True enough, last week Kagura won a ticket from an eating contest. It was a free flight to any planet. It says you can tag someone but instead of Gin, she tagged Sadaharu. And she's staying with her papa for four days.

"Then why don't you visit Madao?"

"How come?! That guy is a madao and doesn't have house to visit!"

"Katsura-san?"

"We're just gonna play hide-n-seek, from the Shinsenggumi."

"Sa-chan?"

"I don't want to play S&amp;M."

"Tsuky?"

"I don't want to drink with her! She's gonna be a drunk terminator and if I accidentally touch her I'll be dead meat."

Otae's eyebrows flinched but she regained her composure, "Kyubei-chan?"

"Jugem."

"How about the Shinsenggumi?"

"I hate that gorilla chief! Sogou will just talk to me nonstop and I hate Hijikata to the core!" Gin said, "Why are you asking me? Am I not welcome?!"

"Of course you're welcome...It's just that you're alone with a girl..." She sighed, "Thinking of the rumors that the neighbours will create about us..."

"Oh come on Otae! Am I not welcome?!" Gin said in outburst. Otae thought _' He really needs company...' _"Uhm...Gin-san, since it's Tanabata Festival why don't you come with me?" She said blushing.

Gin doesn't know why his heart skipped a beat as he stares at her, "Uhm...Get rest first. 2PM Kabuki Plaza..." Then he fled. Otae was expecting an insult but he actually agrees?! Otae was kind of regretting to make the first move but seeing his melancholy mood, she decided to get rest and dolled up.

...

'_What am I doing? I never plan this but why did I do that? Out of all people, it's Otae...' _Gin wondered why he wants to spend the day with Otae. It's not like she's a friend but the truth is, Otae is very precious to him. He tried to deny it but the heart won't lie. Out of all people, he doesn't want Otae to find out about his journey but still, here he was, waiting for her at the Kabuki plaza. In the center lies a former Shogun which Gin was leaning_, 'It's already 3...'_ his eyes roamed around just in case if he can see _**her.**_ The plaza was full. Despite of the plague, the people didn't seem to mind. Their reason: Life is short! Make the most out of it! Just like _"If you're thinking about your beautiful death, why you don't live beautifully till the end."_

_'It's already 3...where is he?'_ Otae wondered while waiting at the Kabuki plaza. She decides to go early, not because excited about it (she's denying it) but she doesn't want Gin to be angry just because she's late. But she wondered why he asked her to come.

"Are you waiting for someone miss?" an old guy selling pendants walked by asked her. She politely nods.

"You're very pretty...boyfriend?" The guy teased Tae as she blushed. She knew she's pretty like duh but she "really" looks pretty today. She wore a flower-printed red kimono with a big red ribbon on the back. She also fixed her hair with a single white piece flower hair ornament, just right beside her ear. She was about to answer when the guy left. Her eyes followed him and saw that he was talking to the other side of the statue.

"Waiting for a very pretty lady big guy? She's on the other side..." He laughed and fled. Out of curiosity, she stopped leaning against the statue and turned her head and...

"Gin-san!"

"Otae!

"You're waiting too?" They both said in unison. Realizing their scenario, they both laughed and stared for a sec. The atmosphere suddenly changed to awkwardness. Gin was the one who broke the ice.

"Ah...I should say the specific place. Look at us! We're both waiting for an hour...'

Otae chuckled, "I know..." But she's really curious on what's going on, "Uhm,...Gin-san? What exactly are we doing today?"

Gin was taken a back at her question, "Nothing..."

"Nothing?! Then why did you ask me to come here?!" Then in a small voice, she muttered, "I dressed up just for you...even you, you smell good..." By just looking, Gin really looks refreshing.

"Well, I won too much money from Pachinko. I realized keeping too much money is dangerous so... I decide to treat you" He really want to keep the money but he thought that spending it this way is worth it. It comes with good memories, anyway.

"Did you eat something bad Gin-san? It's unlike you..." Otae knew Gin doesn't take a damn on treating a person. He'd rather spend it in Pachinko, bar and parfait.

Gin started to blush from embarrassment, "No but don't assume that we're on a date or something... I treated everyone so don't feel like you're the only one. It's just that it's your day off today." He turned his back to her.

"Why he acts like a tsundere now?" Vein popped on Otae's forehead.

"If you don't like it then go home...too bad you'll never experience my once- in -a –lifetime treat..." Gin started to walk away when Otae linked her arm to his left arm. Ota looked at her feet, avoiding his stare, "I want to go to the amusement park..."she said in a low voice.

"What?!"

"I said I want to go to the amusement park!"

"Choose another one."

"But you said you're going to treat me? Come on!" Just like that, Otae dragged Gin to the park, not breaking their linked arms.

The Tanabata Festival was of course, so festive. Kids were happy and many entertainment booths were there to join.

"Why you're not smiling Gin-san? We're here!"

"I'm bored."

"Eh?! What's wrong with you today? Come here let's ride!" Otae dragged him again,smiling. Gin,at first, was hesitating if he did the right thing but as the time passes by, he's enjoying their "date". They rode in a rollercoaster (which made Gin puke, surprisingly), Shooting range booth (Gin won a Justaway figurine), Ferris wheel and many more (you name it!). They also tried every food available.

It was evening and Gin walked Otae home while eating their ice cream: Bargain Dash for Gin and parfait for Otae (They swapped on purpose).

They reached the gate, "I'll guess I see you around next time..." Gin said, _'...Or not...'_

"Gin-san, what's wrong?"

"Uhm...nothing,really..." But Otae knew there something going on in that permed guy's head, "Gin-san, would you like to stay for dinner? Don't worry I will not poison you or anything. There's a leftover cake. Kondo-san bought it for me." Hearing it, Gin felt irritated but still followed Otae inside the dojo.

The couple were eating the cake outside, sitting just right in front of the doorframe. The moonlight served as their light of the night.

"So you have now the guts to accept and eat what that stalker gives you?" Gin finished his plate and set it aside.

"Well, Kondo-san is always there for me. I think he has the right to be appreciated. After all he's not a real gorilla." She finished her plate too.

"Yeah..." he replied sadly, "_I'm always there for you too..."_

"Gin-san, Is there something bothering you?" She said as she sat closer to him. Gin was confused to tell her or not. He doesn't want to hurt her but he also wants her to know the truth.

"I'm leaving." That's it. It's now or never.

"You're leaving for work?"

"No...I'm leaving..." His voice shivered, '_Damn it! Why now?! Damn these eyes! Why are they becoming watery all of a sudden?!'_

Otae was displeased, "Why?"

"That's the thing you don't have the right to ask..." He didn't know what will their conversation leads to. "Gin-san, if you don't tell me then why did you tell me you're leaving in the first place?!"

"I don't want you to worry..!"

"Worry for what?!" Their voices became higher as the argument goes along, "What do you think I'm doing right now!?"

"It's because you ask me! And I thought you can understand me Otae...You know, just letting me go...Like when I left you to save the Benizakura...

"But that's a different thing! I knew you're saving someone and after that you'll return! But this time, even if you're not telling me straight, it seems to me that you are really leaving and never coming back! How about your friends?! How about Otose? Shinpachi and Kagura?!"

"You know what Otae?! I'm having a hard time to process it all. Do you think it's easy for me?! I'm already having a hard time! You're the only one I told you this and it's because you understand me...You're the one who knew me the most..."

It's hard for Otae to process this dillema, "You mean the kids don't have any idea?"

"No." Gin said as he started to walk away.

"Wait Gin-san!" She shouted. She went inside and took something. She went towards Gin and wrapped his neck with a large, thick red scarf with a G at the end of it. "I want you to have this...I never gave you something before so I made this one for you, just in time for winter. I hope you like it..." She wants to control but years kept coming out. "So this is it...I know you're doing this for our own benefits but you should also prioritize your own happiness...If you want, you can share your pain with me...After all you've done for me..." Otae was having a hard time to say the words she really wanted to say. She's regretting that they never had a time together. She always smile whenever she's with him. She was saved by him a couple of times and she appreciates it. They argue a lot about almost everything but she always looking forward to their bickering. She wants Gin to be with them because she felt happy when Gin and Kagura joined them like they are family. And maybe, she wants to be with him. She realized she loves him after all this time. She can't help it but wonder, '_When do we realize they're important when they're gone?' "_Bye..." She quickly turned her back and walked away while wiping her tears. She was about to slide the door open when Gin grabbed her by the hand and pulled closer to him and hugged her tightly. No words were spoken that night. Their emotions piled up through their hug. Both never felt so safe before now they are now in each other's arm. Otae opened her eyes as she heard a slight cry. Gin was obviously controlling her emotions. She never saw him like that.

On the other hand, one thing comes in his mind, ' I _don't want to leave her, old Gengai' _It's been a long time since he let his emotions out after he 'killed' his sensei. He knew Otae is a precious friend to her until he realized she's really important to him when Kyubei took her and now realizing he really loves her. He doesn't want her to go away. She's always there for her, either nursing him or kicking his ass to remind him the good ways.

They broke the hug, "I don't want you to cry Gin-san", Otae said as she wiped his tears even though she's crying too. Gin stared at her and without skipping a beat, he kissed her on the lips. The love they hid for a long time is now showing on their kiss.

Next thing she knew, she was now standing in front of the gate. Her tears were already falling. She went towards the gate and touched it. "Don't worry... I promise to take care of them. I'll wait for you no matter what."

On the other side, Gin was also touching the gate and heard Otae's outburst. He wondered if he did the right thing, making her cry by leaving and promising without an assurance but still she believes in him. "I'll try... I promise.." and he fled that midnight.

Through his 3 year journey investigating the White plague,he was surprised that he's actually the source when he saw violet markings on his body. On his investigation, the creature called Enmi that he killed before was just a container. The real deal was the nanomachines. Since he was struck down too, nanomachines entered in his body,copy and evolve the Human DNA and now spreading the entire human race. He saw how Edo turned and he can't maintain his personality anymore. So his hunch was right from the beginning and made the right decision to leave and made a favor from good old Gengai. He told Zensou (he bumped him again by accident) that he's dead and made sure that everyone knows it...even Tae. He was devastated he will never see Shinpachi, Kagura and Otae's smile again. But it was for their own good, and for everyone's safety. Before moving so far far away from Edo, he went to the park for one last time. He leaned his back on the statue and stared at the dark sky. It was snowing and snowflakes was dropping at the time. He remembers the scarf Otae gave him. He was wearing it that time and remember that unforgettable evening.

_(Flashback)_

_He let his fingers through her hair. They were lying side by side with only the moon illuminates half of the room. He never expected for this to happen but they were both happy. He never had her this close before. He was overwhelmed that he kissed her forehead while he held her closer. Otae was lying her head to his masculine chest._

_" Are you regretting?" His husky voice under the dark made her heart skipped a beat, "No" she replied._

_"Will you be angry one day if I disappear without saying goodbye?"_

_"I'll punch you" Her answer made him chuckle for a bit. She continues,"But I will open my arms and hug you tight. Every person has a reason to leave."_

_"Otae..."_

_"I'm glad I can stay by your side up to this day. I'm happy that you feel the same way too. I'm happy and forever will be..."She said as she closed her eyes and hugged him tightly._

_Gin forced not to breakdown in front of her so he took a deep breath and changed his position. He faced her and wrapped his body on her. He knew she will be sad for unknown period of time until he will leave so he decided not to sleep and cherish every last second with this uncute woman._

_The time has come. He carefully removed himself from Otae's sleeping form. He realized it was the first and will be the last time he will ever see her. He touched her face one more time and kissed her on the forehead. 'I'm sorry'. He sighed deeply as he closed the gate. He leaned at it and suddenly he began to reminisce everything: The day Otose saved him, his first fight with Kondo and Hijikata, reunion with Katsura, even having a stalker like Sachan. All this happened at Kabuki and now he's leaving. He's a white devil, he thought, getting attached to everyone and just leave them...that's despicable. He forgot what time is it but he heard a sob on the other side of the gate.'I'll still wait for you...'.'Tsk. You really are an uncute woman...' Gin whispered. And that's their last interaction._

Before he finally walked out from Edo, he met Zura. He decided to say something. They went talk from hours until they ran out of stories. Gin never wanted to reminisce everything but he ended up telling it. He hopes Zura can get a clue.

Zura,on the other hand, kept replaying their talk. "It's unusual for him to talk about the past...Maybe he's into his mood..." but his mind kept telling him the opposite.

_After 3 years, the plague already destroyed Edo..._

Gin doesn't have a specific destination. He was like a zombie, walking aimlessly. He reached and stood on top of the hill. He was too late to realize,Edo was now in destruction. He was just watching it,falling down by itself. And like a zombie, he also realized...he was just a living corpse. He was too afraid to admit that he will break down if one of _them_ will be infected.

"So what's your plan?"

"WTF! How long have you've been watching me?!"

"Long enough to catch you here..." Zensou said. "There is something I need to tell you..."

"-I don't want to hear it-"

"-You have to whether you like it or not Gintoki!" The sudden rise of his voice made Gin froze for a moment. He didn't finished the ninja's story as he fled like The Flash. Quickly, he reached his destination: a hospital. He tried to hide from the few hospital staff who are brave enough to continue their work despite of the scare. He looked in every room until he hits the spot. He saw a doctor and a weeping Shinpachi and Kagura inside.

"What do you mean? She can survive right?!"

"You know the story boy. We don't want you to get your hopes high. It's just that your sister is a rare case. No one survived in a 3-year span-"

_'-3 year span? It can't be...?'_ Gin thought.

"-And because of that,we might find a cure to help your sister. As for now, stay by her side." When the doctor came out, Gin hurriedly took a peak and became speechless on what he saw. Otae was unconsciously laying on the bed, with her hair turned white and skin turned pale and an oxygen tank to come with.

"You can't die aneue! No!"

_'This is all my fault...'_

In one unknown place, Gin was kneeling with his shirt off. He put out his wooden sword and pointed at him. He's ready to commit seppuku. More and more people were dying because of the White Plague. And he can't bear to see Otae and everyone suffer because of what he turned to. He has to end it.

"I... Can't...control myself..." His body was resisting him and see the markings spread throughout his entire body. Then his vision became blank.

"Where am I?" The room is not familiar, he thought. He was still catching his breath and remembered everything as he saw his markings.

"We thought we cannot stop you. Good thing we're just in time." Two girls said appearing right there: Ane and Mane, the two priestess.

"What are you doing? Are you not scared?!"

"We're priestess. This is the only way we can help people." Ane said as the two of them headed to their ritual. They researched and saw the markings were similar to an ancient text and they found a way to stop it...for a short time. They blessed the "costume" that Gin will wear, consisting of: thick cloak, big beaded necklace, straw hat,paper scriptures and a large staff.

"We also blessed this red scarf of yours. You seem holding this tightly when we saw you." Mane wrapped it on Gin's neck.

"Why don't you let me do seppuku?"

"Have you forgotten? You can't control yourself. Even if you stop it, the virus will still spread. That's the curse you've been carrying for 15 years...The only thing we did was to make it slower. We're sorry."

"It's okay. Thanks for your help." Gin said solemnly. Gin walked aimlessly until he remembered something that can save Otae and the future. He just have to find that guy: Old man Gengai.

_To be continued..._

**Author: This is quite long story. It was based on the movie 2 and this is just my idea. Mostly it focuses on GinTae because I've been just wondering: How come Otae got the virus even though everyone in Edo, except from Gin's circle, catched the plague? It could be Shinpachi or Kagura since they're always with him. It could be Otose (that would be more dramatic!). Anyway, thank you for reading this story. Stay tuned for the upcoming chapters.**


	2. The Latter Year

Chapter 2: The Latter Year

Kondo,Katsura and Gengai were captured and now held captive in the former Shinsenggumi's quarters. Gin heard the silliest reason why these three were captured but he has no time. That day, he went there and heard some convo.

"You know Katsura, I'm just wondering why you changed into a serious man. Seriously, I hate to admit but I like the way we 'jammed' to that goukon day..."

"Sorry former commander but I realized nothing did not change. And the plague proves it. In those fights,did it mean anything?" Katsura said solemnly but quickly changed his aura into that one-eyed yakult drinker, "I think not..."

Kondo,for the first time, became scared of Katsura (by just appearance). Suddenly, he turned himself to the quiet old man, "Hey oyaji! Old Gengai! Why keep quiet? It's been a week and yet we never hear your voice or see you move. I doubt you're dead because if it is, you've been smelly and getting eaten by larvaes right now."By this proclamation, Gin saw something unusual.

Gin came back to Gengai's house and his hunch was right: the real Gengai is here and only a robot was there in the prison.

"Don't worry...I just activated Tama..."

"...Tama...you use Tama?"

"Yup. As you can see I just modify her in disguise and became a time machine. But most important of all, she has all the backup data of memories. It will become handy,I'm sure of it..."Gengai said as he slowly walked near Gin and held his shoulders. He knew Gin was bearing this all along and he doesn't like that to see,"Don't worry Gintoki. Everything happens for a reason. YOU can save the future..."

"Tae-chan..." It's been 5 years since he left them and now another one will be breaking their hearts again. Kyubei held the unconscious Otae by the hand in the hospital. Sachan and Tsuki was also there and all of them were sleepy thanks to the dull colors of the room and the unhappy weather.

"What will be Gintoki's reaction if he finds out her condition? I wonder..." Tsuki said. All of them became paralyzed when Shinpachi broke the news. Surprisingly,Sachan and the rest of the Shinsenggumi cried...even Hijikata and Sougo showed their concern for Otae.

"He can changed the world but he cannot save the one he loves..."

"Huh? What did you said Sarutobi?"

"I knew Gin didn't die. Admit it. All of us never believe in it...I knew he's trying to save the world...but I don't know what will happen if he finds out he cannot save the woman he loves. We should be realistic here, she's going to die and Gin-san should hurry up!" Tears began to appear," even though she's my eternal love rival... I knew that she can take good care of my Gin-san..." Sachan smiled as the two became lonely but at the same time confused on what she said. The truth is, she saw the two made goodbye to each other that evening. Even if it broke her heart to see them hugged, she decided to let it go.

Since Gin's 'passing' and Otae's illness made Shinpachi and Kagura had drastic changes. They became stronger,wiser and yet they grew apart. Without Gin and Otae's supervision, no one can stopped them...and the two lost lovers blamed themselves for that.

Gin held his breath as he saw her on the bed,weak and unrecognizable to everyone but for him, she still the beautiful,scary but caring lady he loves. He had the urge to touch her hand but he resist, touching her again will make him commit the same mistake. He decided that it will be the first and last time he will visit her. He was about to escape through the window when he heard a slight noise. Otae seems to have a difficult in breathing and she's moving her hand. Nervously, Gin held her hand tightly. It seems made Otae calmed down.

Then,Gin realized something, "it's not by loving you that I commit mistake...it's me leaving you behind...don't worry...I will be here by your side..."His voice started to break down as death entered his mind, "...until the end..." He lay his head to the matress to control his sobs but it made Otae awake.

"Huh?...I just heard someone..." Otae said as she felt someone was holding her hand.

"Ow... Anego you're awake!"

_'Oh, it's just her_' Otae smiled but obviously still waiting for someone. She's happy that Kagura really became a grown up woman. But she blames herself that Kagura grew apart with Shinpachi.

"I ran to Sadist and I don't know why he gave me this to me. Can I put it here?" Otae just nodded and Kagura lay down the eyemask beside the Elizabeth stuff toy (it was actually named Stephanie) and a Justaway figurine that made them believe that it was from Gin.

Hiding through the window,Gin took a peak and saw Otae's smile as she and Kagura were having a girl talk. Despite of her fragile state, Otae gave advice to Kagura about Sogou. Gin was happy that the kids still make Otae happy. So as the time passed by, Gin takes good care of Otae when she asleeps and no one's around by fixing her blanket and guarding her.

"Come on hurry up..." Gin said as he was referring to another man: Sakata Gintoki.

Sakata Gintoki (the confused one)'s POV:

_Rushing things up, let's jump to the scene where Gin went out and saw Kagura waiting for him outside in the rain._

"Oi...what are you doing here? It's raining..."

"Isn't obvious?!"

"Hmmm...Lemme guess...you're waiting for Sog-augh!"

Kagura kicked her by the balls_,'How come Chinpo (Gin's name while in disguise) knew about me and that Himura Kenshin copycat sadist?'_ "Anyway, I want to show you something..." Kagura and Gin shared under one umbrella while Sadaharu tags along,"Do you have any idea what happens to Gin's family here?"

Gin likes the way Kagura mentioned the word _family _but he knew Kagura was up to no good, especially when they reached their destination: a hospital.

His breath became shortened as they climbed the stairs while Kagura was just calm. Upon reaching the hallway, they already saw Shinpachi crying outside and heard Sa-chan's hysterical sobs,"So you're leaving him? Leave us without saying goodbye?! I...I won't let you die until you see Gin-san and I get married! So step up You friggin sadistic Bitch! You're never been abused like this before so say something back!"

Kagura was trying to fight back tears but she was puzzled how Chinpo (Gin) reacted. She thought Chinpo was just like Gin who seems doesn't care but she was wrong when she saw him clenched his fist and his pen**-faced looking down to the ground.

"Can I pretend to be Gin for a while?" He said with a sudden change of his voice.

Kagura doesn't like anyone to see a replacement for Gin. But knowing Otae, she quickly agreed.

As he opened the door, he was quite surpised that Tsuki&amp;Kyubei cut their hair and the latter seem taller than from few years back. But he was shocked to see Otae. The girls were busy crying that's why Gin had the time to observed her. She was so pale, so weak. The only thing that remains was her pretty eyes. The way she cried on Sa-chan's rants was the same when he left her. Kagura (and also Shinpachi wondered why Chinpo still doesn't go further. More seconds had past and Gin quickly went in. He knew he can't bear to see her like that so he want to finish this ahead.

Gin stopped Sa-chan and the three girls began torturing him which was ironic because he was expecting a dramatic entrance. But Gin was shocked, who was kneeling in pain at that time, to hear Otae's words," Gin-san, is that you? Is that really you Gin-san?"

_'How come Otae recognized me? I still have the booger-like chip on my forehead...Did something happened between us in that 5-year span?' _Then he thought of something but, '_Nah...that's impossible. She will not love a guy like me...'_

Rushing things up, Gin cannot really believe it on what's happening. First the Kabuki district. Second, his friends were in prison. Third, he's dead and Kagura and Shinpachi are not getting along and then this.

Then Otae slowly lift her hand and seems grabbing something. He quickly grabbed hers and held it tight. _'So cold' _ and then he made a promised that he will saved everyone's future. Especially _her _future.

Fast Forward, Gin can't properly breathe. It's not even been 3 days since he got here bit he already felt the 5 years destruction. _'Why it has to be her? Why..._ ' He will not let her die like that. Seeing her that way crushed him into pieces. If that happens, he will never see her smile again. He decided to drink it all up for a moment so he went to Otose and shocked to see Gengai there.

_After the fight with the other Gin..._

Gin ( or enmi) woke up. He was still in his huge outfit but no sword or blood in his stomach. He realized he woke up outside Otose's bar. He looked for them everywhere but no one was there. The entire Kabukicho was empty but the place felt heavenly. It was so clean and vibrant. Gin never felt empty and in fact, he felt enlightened._'How a demon went to this kind of place', _he thought.

He reached the small bridge and clearly see the sun.

"Gin-san? Is that you?"

Her voice made him trembled. _'Why she's here? She doesn't have to be here...Am I...late?'_

"Gin-san...I knew you're here", She's depending on her touch and nearly fell on her knees when Gin protect her form falling. Otae ,who's still has white hair and pale skin, knew it's Gin who's holding her right now. It's the same feeling when he held her that night. She cried in happiness that she hugged him right away. Emotions flowed Gin and hugged her tight in return. For the first time, he let a loud cry.

"I'm sorry Otae...I'm so sorry..."

"Why?", Otae faced him and touched his face.

"Because of me, you went through hardship and I even left you behind... I was never there when you need one even though you were always there when I need you... You shouldn't even hug me... I did everything but it was still too late to save you.I really don't deserve your love..."

Moments of silence fell until Otae broke it, "I'm actually happy that you still love me...Everything happens for a reason. And I accepted it for a long time. I knew you want us to be saved...And you're not alone Gin-san...you're not alone..."

Gin never felt...so blessed. He can't make a statement because what she said was right.

"Can you see me?"

"Unfortunately, you're blurry Gin-san", she chuckled.

"Maybe it's a good thing you can't see me all dopey in tears..." he smirked then hugged her again. "Thank You..."

"You're welcome..." and as if on cue, they kissed again after 5 years.

They walked side by side as they held their hands together. They ate dangos together and catched fish in the river. They never realized the time.

"Is it sunset?"

"Yeah...are you tired?"

"Yes" so they rest on the grass. And talked everything under the sunset. Suddenly, their bodies became see thru.

"Gin-san...are we seperating again?"

"No...I think I did save your life..."

"Huh?"

"We'll meet again okay...I'm sure of it", he said as he touched her white hair. Otae hugged him again as they became disappeared.

_After the huge fight and after all of them disappeared._

"Oi..oi I'll just buy Jump okay?"

"Don't forget my sukonbu,yes!"

"And don't forget to buy our meal!"

"Yeah yeah I know!" Gin slammed the door. He doesn't even have enough money to buy those.

"Good morning Gin-san!" Her voice made him happy,he realized._ 'What's wrong with me today?'_ Suddenly memories of them happy in the past resurfaced.

"Gin-san...are you having a problem with your money?"

"Umm...yeah"

She doesn't know what's made up her mind,"Why don't you eat together in our dojo? Don't worry. I bought them at 8-11. But buy your own magazine..." then she hurriedly walked away. Gin left in bewildered as he watched her ponytail swing from left to right. But instead calling the kids, he ran up to her and the two began to talk about everything under the sunrise.

The End.

Author: According to Gintama wiki, Tae and Enmi(Gin) died so I wrote about their afterlife. Hihihi I hope I can make you smile thru this fanfic. Continue to support GinTae and spread GinTae stories to everyone㈳9


End file.
